


Thank You (For the Joy)

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Future set CS Christmas fic that is the second part to a story I posted for Thanksgiving, Thank You (For Your Love). Emma, Killian, and their children are gathering with family and friends for the holiday, and have a special Christmas present to share, but before festivities begin there is just some shameless CS Christmas morning smut. Rated M for ‘my readers would never forgive me if I skimped on this.’
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Thank You (For the Joy)

**_A/N: Hey everyone! So when I wrote the first part of this story, I thought that maybe it could be expanded, but also it could remain a one shot. If no one really paid the story any mind, I could move on to other fics if time allowed. But your love and feedback and your requests for more have not fallen on deaf ears, and I am so grateful for your positivity and your urging me to keep going with this story. I miss Once so much, as I know many of us do, and it’s always fun to imagine what Emma and Killian’s life together would look like past what the finale showed us. As promised, this chapter is picking up at Christmas, and there’s plenty of fluff (and a little smut) to hopefully satisfy all my lovely readers. Thanks so much for reading and hope you all enjoy!_ **

Stirring from a dream that was now nearly dissolved, Emma shifted in her bed, hesitant on some level to open her eyes when she knew what would await her. It was still dark outside, the hour oh so early, and beyond the walls and windows of their bedroom was a frosty winter chill. Maine at this time of year might as well be the North Pole, and though that might get tiresome by March, it was perfectly suited for this morning. At the realization that it was Christmas, Emma opened her eyes, looking out her window and seeing the slightest trace of snow on the glass pane. She smiled and let out a contented sigh. A white Christmas, undoubtedly the perfect kind.

“Merry Christmas, Swan,” Killian murmured, the sound of his silky voice washing over her like the crystal blue waves in the dream she’d just been having. Closing her eyes once more, she could almost imagine she was still on that warm and sandy beach, but the glow and heat surrounding her wasn’t thanks to tropical sunshine. No, it was Killian, totally and completely Killian.

“It’s never going to happen, is it?” Emma asked and Killian chuckled, already knowing what she was getting at without her finishing the statement.

For years she’d been trying to wake up before him and, save for a few emergencies in the night when they were both roused from sleep unexpectedly, it had never happened. Somehow her pirate was simultaneously a night owl and an early bird, and more than that his biological clock was perfectly attuned to hers. If she woke up at 6, he woke up at 5:59, but after years of thinking that maybe she’d wake first, it was just a fact of life that this was a game she’d never win.

“I think it highly unlikely, my love. But I have some good news for you.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked holding back a contented sigh that threatened to slip when he grinned in that sexy as sin way of his as his eyes cast over her with nothing but the truest appreciation.

“Aye. The good news is for once we have time. It’s early, too early for the kids to be up, and you know what that means.”

Emma noticed the clock on the bedside table read 5:30, meaning Killian was right. Even at Christmas her kids never woke before 7. Young as they were, Hope and Liam were good sleepers and that was fantastic because both of them needed a tremendous amount of rest to get them through a normal day. It was all thanks to Killian of course, the master of regimen and routine. Apparently that came from his time on the high seas. Emma didn’t really know the particulars, all she knew was that she loved it, and in moments like this, where her husband was looking at her with seductive, sultry eyes, she was eternally grateful. Still, she had to tease him, if only to get the response her sass always brought out in him.

“Do I?” She asked, feigning a yawn. “Because I’m thinking it means I can catch some more Zzz’s...”

With a movement so quick it was almost superhuman, Killian came above her, putting her on her back and sending the anticipation in her belly spiraling even higher. The need and want she felt with him was palpable, pulsing through her with the quickened haste of her beating heart, and he’d barely even touched her. The second he did, she was gone, all rational thought flying from her head, and Killian knew it too. She could taste it in his kiss and feel his satisfaction crackling in the air around them. He toyed with her, riling her up with his hand and his mouth, nipping and sucking and caressing each place that she desperately wanted him to. It was the sweetest of tortures, one that went on for so long, until Emma was writing beneath him and desperately trying to turn the tables. Two could play at this game, but damn, in the end, Killian just played it so much better.

“You knew what would happen the moment you called this into question, didn’t you?” Killian ground out, his voice hoarse from her own attempts at pushing his limits. Still he was too strong for her. His willpower was unchecked, and no matter what she did, he wouldn’t give in until he was ready to do so. He had a rule, he never came before she did, and his constant fidelity to that rule filled her with lust and love in equal spades. On the one hand it was the sweetest most selfless thing, but on the other hand it was dominant and confident and irresistible.

“Maybe,” she hedged. His mouth nipped down her body, trailing from her breasts down the swell of her belly, which had just begun to show signs of their little one on the way, but as he slowed down his tempo, showing he wanted more from her, she changed her answer. “Yes I knew.”

“And yet you did it anyway,” he acknowledged, a mirthful delight etched in the gravel of his voice. “Because you wanted me like this, barely hanging on but never letting you go.”

“Yes,” she said, and as his grip on her thigh tightened, she clenched in desire.

Damn! She was so freaking needy, but she didn’t care, all Emma wanted was him and the completion he always brought her. She pleaded with him to give it to her, but the plea fell apart before it could even take form as Killian kissed her sex with a mastery that transcended all reason. No one man should be capable of such a wickedly wonderful thing. It was a revelation every time, even if they’d shared this a million times before, but he kept her so dizzy with pleasure. He gave and he gave and he gave until she lost count of how many times she broke apart. She was satisfied but hardly sated and finally she had to do something, resorting to a play that she only ever used when she was at her wits end.

With a flick of her wrist she summoned her magic, using it for her own personal gain and switching their positions so he was laying back on the bed and she was right above him. The action was over and gone in a second, with nothing but the barest hint of shimmering white light left in the room around them. Even so, Killian noticed, seeming torn between awe at her power and frustration at her bold new play. It seemed the latter would win out, but before he could protest, she took him in to the hilt, making them both groan just a little too loudly. Thank God she had the sense to put the barrier spell in place years ago, so no one outside this room could hear anything. It made it so their reactions could be raw and unfiltered, just how she liked it.

“Fuck, Emma!” Killian cursed and Emma smiled despite herself. He liked to call her his siren all the time, heaping praise on her and how she tormented him with her beauty and her mind, but these were the moments where she felt that power the most. Seeing Killian straining for more, tossed over the edge of his carefully crafted control, and craving her with a wanton abandon made Emma feel like she could do anything, anything at all.

“That’s the plan, _love_.”

Her attempt at recreating his accent was never without flaw, but hell if she cared as Killian met her thrust for thrust, helping her arch to that place where every time he filled her he hit that perfect spot. She felt consumed with fire and filled with light, her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensation, and then she heard Killian’s voice again, telling her to come and she did instantly, feeling that perfect rightness that came when the two of them caught that crashing high together.

In the aftermath Emma took a while to catch her breath, but she felt totally at peace in the warmth of Killian’s arms. He held her close, still pressing gentle kisses along her body, telling her with actions that he loved her. It brought happy tears to her eyes to know that she had all of this, a husband who loved her, a true match for her once wayward soul, and a family that was forged in nothing but happiness and hope and joy. Here, on this still dawning Christmas morning, Emma had nothing to wish for, because she already had it all.

“You make me so happy,” she finally said, running her hand against the stubble of Killian’s growing beard. He hadn’t had time to trim it this morning, but Emma loved it like this, enjoying the feel of the coarse hair just a shade longer than normal. “You bring me such joy. I love you, Killian. Merry Christmas.”

Her words were met with wonderful, heartfelt words from Killian too, and though she knew her husband could have gone another round or two, he let them slide back into slumber again, taking one last quick nap before their very long, but beautifully bright, day began.

“Mommy, Daddy wake up! Santa came! Santa came!”

The words from Hope as she came bursting into the door were a definite wake up call, and for a second Emma panicked before realizing she’d used a last bit of magic to get her and Killian dressed in their Christmas morning attire before falling back asleep. Everything was totally kid friendly, despite their sensuous actions just a little while before, and for that Emma was grateful. That was definitely not the kind of surprise any child needed to get at Christmas.

“How do you know he’s come, little love?” Killian asked, cuddling their daughter close as she hopped up into their bed with them.

“Because daddy, it’s Cwistmas. It’s when he comes.”

“Bright lass,” Killian said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Hope’s head as he gathered her up, making her giggle and squeal as he headed downstairs.

Emma chuckled at her daughter’s antics as she moved from her room and went to find baby Liam. She was unsurprised to see him already sitting up in his crib, his eyes wide and excited, but his demeanor quiet, like he was waiting for her patiently. Liam was nowhere near as excitable as Hope, but he was filled with just as much love and cuteness. The smile that he shared with her spoke to that, as did the chirpy little laugh he made when she picked him up.

“Good morning, handsome. Sleep well?” Emma asked and Liam babbled in that precious baby way as she got him ready for the morning and headed downstairs. Once there, she saw Hope perched on the very edge of the couch. She was waiting for them and Emma smiled.

“Go for it, bean.” Emma’s words were barely out and Hope jumped off the couch, sprinting at the tree. “Careful, don’t want to break anything.”

The word of caution was immediately met with Hope’s increased care, and as the morning went on she opened gift after gift that she oohed and ahhed about. She loved everything, and was happy as a little girl could be, making Emma’s heart melt more than once as she not only showed them her toys but also tried sharing with Liam too. But it was the last gift that Emma was most excited to give Hope, and most anxious to see a reaction for.

“All right, honey, we’ve got one last present ok?”

“Where is it, Mommy?” Hope asked, searching under the tree, where there were no more boxes with her name left to find.

“What did you want most of all? What did you ask Santa for not once, not twice, but three times on your list.”

“A little sister,” She said automatically and then as she started to realize what they were saying, her little hand came up to cover her mouth and she gasped. “Oh my gosh Mommy, a sister? Is she here? Is she here?!”

“Not yet, little love,” Killain said, sweeping Hope into his arms and bringing her towards Emma. “But she’ll be here in a few short months. She’s still growing.”

Hope gasped before carefully reaching out to Emma’s belly. “She’s in your tummy Mommy.”

“Yes she is.”

A few seconds passed before Hope screeched at the top of her lungs, a sign of her unbridled joy, and she started sprinting around the room yelling ‘A sister! A sister!” It made Emma and Killian both laugh, and prompted a rare screech from Liam too, which had them all laughing once more. She only wished that Henry was here for this moment, but she had had the chance to tell her son the good news last night, making him the first to know apart from her, Killian, and the doctor.

“Now princess, since you’re such a big girl now, we were wondering if you wanted to help us tell everyone else about the baby,” Killian said, and Hope nodded so much it almost hurt Emma’s neck just seeing it.

“Oh yes yes yes! Please, can I help?!”

“Of course, but we have a plan, okay?” Emma asked.

“A seec-wet plan?” Hope asked, excited at the prospect.

“A secret plan,” Killian said, explaining it to Hope as they all four of them headed in to eat their Christmas breakfast. With the plan laid before her, Hope was satisfied for the moment, and luckily they didn’t have long to wait. The kids only had a few hours of playing with their things before they all had to get ready for the yearly Christmas meal at her parents. And because Emma knew there was no way Hope could keep a secret that long, their plan was one that could be hatched right away.

“You remember what to do?” Emma asked as she held Hope’s hand, walking up the front path at her parents’ place. Her daughter nodded, brown curls bouncing up and down as she did. “Good. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mommy.”

The next few minutes were composed of a flurry of greetings and warm wishes. Her parents, as ever, were wonderful hosts, and the house was already filled with people. In fact, it seemed they were the last to arrive, which was perfect seeing as this reveal could only happen once.

“Can I take your coat, Princess Hope?” Emma’s father asked gallantly, pretending that he was fully at her disposal and ready for her orders.

“Sowwy Grandpa, but I can’t talk so much right now,” Hope said, barreling into the house without so much as taking off her jacket.

“Oh no?” he asked.

“Nope,” she said, popping the p with four-year old intensity. “I gots a supwise.”

“A surprise?” he asked, his brow raised at Emma and Killian.

“Yup. Come on, let’s go find Grandma.”

“Oh jeez,” Emma whispered, not even risking a look at Killian who she could feel was at the edge of laughter. But it was useless because then Hope flung her jacket in the big reveal, only she ended up hitting an unsuspecting Grumpy with he coat. He cried out in frustration and Emma barked out a laugh before mouthing a half-assed ‘sorry to him.’ But while everyone was distracted by Hope’s unending flair, their daughter was growing more and more impatient. She cleared her throat and looked to Killian who then called for everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me everyone, before we get started today, Hope has a little something she’d like to share with us.”

“What is it, sweetie?” Emma’s mother asked and Hope twisted from side to side.

“A song, Grandma. I made it myself.”

A chorus of ‘wows’ broke out through the adults at the party and then without anymore fanfare Hope was off.

_‘Oh all I want for Cwistmas is a sister please,_

_A sister please, oh a sister please_

_Oh all I want for Cwistmas is a sister please and I could have a merry Cwistmas!’_

Apparently finished though she still had two more verses she was supposed to sing, Hope danced around expectantly, waiting for everyone’s reaction and though it took everything in her not to laugh, Emma stepped in.

“Hope, honey, is that the whole song?”

“Oh no, there’s more, but it’s too long. Mommy’s having a baby and I get a little sister!”

Immediately everyone was in motion, congratulating them and cheering for the new addition. Her parents especially were thrilled, and though it hadn’t gone exactly according to plan, Emma still thought it was just about the sweetest moment she could imagine.

“Don’t worry, Mom, I go the whole thing on tape,” Henry said, showing her his phone as he came to give her a big hug. “We’re gonna want to remember that one, he said with a laugh.

“Yeah we are, kid,” she agreed, thanking Henry for his thoughtfulness before Hope pulled him over to talk all about the new sister who was coming.

“You already knew at Thanksgiving, didn’t you?” Emma turned to see her mother, who had happy tears in her eyes and she nodded, knowing it wasn’t right to lie.

“Yeah I knew. I wanted to tell you but…”

“No, this was better,” her mother said, hugging Emma close. “This was perfect.”

And the thing was that her Mom was totally right. Even with all its unanticipated twists and turns, this part of their story was perfect. Her kids were happy, their family was growing, and everyone was together and healthy and whole. It was exactly what Emma wanted and what she never could have dared to dream of years ago, back when she was a lost and lonely little girl.

“It’s only right that things should be this way,” her father’s voice said from beside her, bringing Emma out of her own thoughts and back into the moment. When she looked at her Dad he had that gentle expression she often saw, one of understanding and love. “All those Christmas wishes that you thought went unanswered – they found you in the end.”

“They really did,” Emma agreed, hugging her Dad close and telling her she loved him, fighting off tears that were sparked from nothing but the truest kind of joy.

As if he could sense her emotion, Killian caught her glance across the room, approaching her as he still held little Liam. But no sooner was he in front of them, then Emma’s Dad was snatching Liam and carrying him away for some ‘littlest grandson bonding time.’ With his arms now free, Killian pulled her close, kissing her gently and then just holding her, luxuriating in being together, and enjoying all that their life had turned out to be.

“Best Christmas yet, love,” he said, putting her exact thoughts into words.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Best Christmas ever.”

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. Just a simple shot of shameless smut and a cute baby sister reveal for my fluff-loving friends who are reading this. Again I thank you all so much for sharing this story with me and I hope this chapter finds you enjoying this time of year and surrounding yourself with the people and things that make you happy. I am so grateful for all of you and wishing you all a happy holiday season, until next time!_ **


End file.
